Saccharine
by Wxnderland
Summary: She's a witch whose caught in between the lives of the living and the undead, Blossom's a try-hard vampire who accidentally summons the devil in her kitchen and Buttercup's an uncivilised zombie who doesn't understand why her best friend has suddenly dropped off the face of the universe. BLUES, REDS AND GREENS T/M
1. Cats are friends too

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this came from and need to get my priorities straight lol**

**Pairings: BlUES, REDS, GREENS**

**Shout out to **_**Leeful**_** for being a loyal crackhead and giving me ideas constantly**

_Summary: She's a witch whose caught in between the lives of the living and the undead, Blossom's a try-hard vampire who accidentally summons the devil in her basement and Buttercup's an uncivilised zombie who doesn't understand why her best friend has suddenly dropped off the face of the universe. _

* * *

Bubbles Utonium has always been one for travel.

She slips easily between the mortal realm and the underworld with a skip in her step and a gleam in her eye.

Humans have always been unpredictable but fun while the un-dead were wild and ironically enough, sophisticated in their own way. She never really favoured one world to the other.

They both had their quirks. She enjoyed going to the land of the living and seeing what kind of advancements they'd made on technology- but she also adored going through the underworld without the worry of disguises and having to conceal her magic.

In the underworld, she ran a small enchanted café down in the more quiet side of town. There wasn't really ever a need for more staff other than her when all she had to do was wave her wand and have the store cleaned and drinks made in seconds.

She was a witch. She literally hadn't touched a kettle or coffee machine in eons.

Though, when her good friend Butch Jojo had stumbled over to her fine establishment one fateful evening, and demanded he needed some sort of part time job- honestly, who was she to say no?

Although, Butch was undoubtedly drunk off his ass when he'd asked (_demanded_) for the job, she didn't have to hide the impressed look off of her face when he'd actually shown up the time she'd told him to, so she could train him on how to be a barista. It was a miracle in itself that he even managed to show up, seeing how hammered he'd been the night before.

Regrettably, she had thrown all common sense out of the window that night, and was finally paying for her sins the following morning as Butch decided to put half a cup of demon's essence into the small hot-chocolate for a _fairy_ who regularly came in before work.

The change had been immediate after she'd taken her sip and caused an eruption of chaos in her store—she'd probably never see that poor coloured-haired angel turned devil again.

Heavens knows what had happened when that fairy had actually gone into work, and Bubbles wonders if the newfound stain on her ceiling would ever come out.

Sacrifices had to be made she supposed.

The shapeshifter had somewhat learned his lesson after that, and Bubbles smiled behind her mug at how diligently Butch began working after that.

The rest of the day went well and she didn't have any issues following that were as major as the whole fairy incident.

The café is silent, other than the sounds of occasional page flipping as Butch sprayed disinfectant on the tables and began to wipe them down.

"You know," Butch starts off, exhausted and exasperated "When I asked for the job, I didn't fucking think the entire underworld had a hard-on for your damn bean-juice"

Lips twitching upwards, Bubbles laughs distractedly to what he says, her attention on the rather large book in front of her "Enchanted coffee."

Butch hums before glancing over and seeing the book made him think it looked straight up out of a cliché movie "Your spell book's looking thicker than the Kardashian's asses," he yawns, dropping the cloth and walking over towards her "How's the practising coming along?"

She yelps, eyes and slams the book shut before a surge of blue energy is directed towards him in the wake of her surprise.

The only sound in the street that night is the pair's screams of terror and her coffee mug shattering.

* * *

"Oh _shit_ake mushrooms." Bubbles says, eyes wide as she takes in the sight of the cat mirroring her expression.

Butch is not impressed.

His surprise very quickly morphs into a scowl as he directs all of his attention onto her from the floor, "Bubbles what the hell!?"

She winces at the unnatural sudden high pitch his voice has taken on, "I'm sorry! You caught me by surprise! I didn't think you'd actually come over and see what I was doing!"

Butch regards her with a rather unimpressed look at her pitiful excuse for an apology. "Your first instinct when in danger is to turn me into a house-pet?"

Bubbles blinks "I wasn't aiming to turn you into anything! You just freaking took me by surprise, that's all!" she huffs, rolling her eyes before getting out of her comfortable position in the couch to walk over to him.

"Why aren't you turning back?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at him in question while Butch just scoffs.

"Why aren't you turning back" he mimics in a small, girly tone before rolling his eyes, "fine."

There's a long, extended awkward pause but he doesn't change.

"…Butch-?"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" he interrupts her, voice higher than usual, causing the blonde to shut her mouth immediately as she sways on the balls of her feet while waiting.

Another painful extended silence is met before Butch finally lets out an ear-piercing shriek.

"I CAN'T CHANGE BACK!" he cries in alarm and Bubbles almost faints at the implications.

He continues to scream in terror while running around in a hazardous manner across her café in a state of panic before passing his reflection on the coffee machine and screeching to a sudden holt to openly gape.

"My face!" He gasped, pawing at his reflection in despair "My beautiful, flawless face! How could you have done such a thing to someone as handsome as me?!"

At this point, Bubbles just stares into one of her security cameras as if she's in the office.

"Butch, I'm pretty sure this whole thing is just temporary and—what in the hell are you doing?" she suddenly asks as he rushes over to where she had previously been seated and tries to open her book.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" He hisses, downright offended at his lack of thumbs as he's forces to use his entire head to try and open the godforsaken spell book.

Suddenly, Bubbles becomes rather pale "Uh—maybe I should look into one of my other spell books instead—"

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" he snaps impatiently, as if she had requested something abnormal "This is the book you used to turn me into a cat of all things, so this is the book that can change me-…back."

They're met with another round of awkward silence as Bubbles begins to whistle nervously as Butch just stares at the contents of the book with a face void of emotion.

"Bubbles?" he asks, voice calm and sending chills up her spine as she already knows what's to come.

"…Yes?"

Butch finds his left eye twitching. He's left staring at pages upon pages of not spells but magazines of shirtless or good-looking men from both the underworld AND the human world. This wasn't even a spellbook.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME—"

It's Bubbles' turn to scream in pure terror as the game of cat and mouse begins and she's left running around the cafe like a headless chicken as Butch curses and chases after her in return.

They're at it for a good ten minutes before Butch finally blows off his steam and the two fall backwards onto the carpeted floors in exhaustion while staring up at the stain on the ceiling.

She doesn't have the heart to look around the now destroyed store and simply pulls her wand out of one of her boot's before waving it around and having the store clean itself up.

Butch just sighs, exhausted "Man, I could really go for a joint right now" Bubbles snorts, finding that she doesn't disagree.

* * *

She manages to open the store as usual the next morning, and she's not really that surprised that Butch's loving his new life as a common-house pet.

He's lounging around on the counter top while watching as she serves customers with a bright smile and warm eyes.

She already knows what the regulars want and doesn't bat an eye as she sits them down and brings their drinks to their tables.

A witch with a black cat in the underworld isn't uncommon at all and everyone's basically just assuming that she's found a new familiar to keep her company.

Bubbles then blinks as a sudden thought comes to her—maybe that's what she did.

Maybe she subconsciously turned Butch into her spirit guardian thing.

_Ew_

Well this was a conundrum.

Glancing back towards Butch, she wonders if its safe to leave a man-turned cat in charge of her fine establishment to figure this whole thing out—

_It probably wasn't._

Bubbles waits until her lunch break to close the store early and head out while Butch just gawks at her when there are finally no customers around.

"Hey, hey, hey what're you doing?!" he demands, "This is terrible for business!"

She snorts in response "Butch this café of mine is just a hobby, you can't possibly expect me to dedicate my whole life to the business" she then picks him up and starts heading to the back room where customers aren't allowed and heads up the stairs.

She doesn't really want to confirm her theories with him just yet. Butch had the tendency to overdramatise everything and she didn't want to possibly give him a near-death experience by telling him she'd probably turned him into her life-long partner in all her witchy-business.

No romance though—she'd rather barf.

Butch, being the narcissist he is, has no qualms about being carried around like a princess as Bubbles subconsciously scratches his fur as they make it to her actual home.

She always did have a love for animals. She supposes that when they manage to turn Butch back into his regular self, she'd have to go adopt a cat.

Dropping Butch onto the couch, Bubbles yawns as she begins to grab her purse and load it with various necessities needed for the land of the living.

"Why'd you want to start working here anyway?" Bubbles asks suddenly, opening one of her draws and pulling out her wallet filled with dollars instead of gold.

Butch blinks, distractedly pawing at the remote "I dunno."

Bubbles gives him a look and he groans "Money, obviously!"

She continues to stare "Butch, you're rich" she says bluntly causing him to pout.

"Alright fine! Buttercup said I wouldn't last a week actually working somewhere and obviously I couldn't just sit there and let her insult me in my own home like that."

"Speaking of Buttercup, maybe we should let her know about your…predicament" She offered offhandedly.

She was met with Butch staring at her as if she'd just snorted a line of cocaine before his eyes, "What?!" he screeched, appalled "No! She can't know about this!"

Bubbles raises an eyebrow at him as he continues to rant.

"She'd never let me live this down!" He continues, throwing his paws up into the air "Besides, have you met Buttercup? She has the gall to be insulting ME in my own home on the daily!"

"Uh huh." she responds drily before switching the subject back, "So you decided that working at a coffee shop was your best bet?"

Butch just blinks at her, surprise written across his face "What?" he asks, confused "Of course not! I was working at a strip club like the night before here" he suddenly grins and Bubbles feels weird because there's a cat on her living room sofa just _grinning_ at her.

That's some fucking weird, trippy Alice in wonderland type shit right there.

"I got fired for sleeping with the clients" he says, rolling his eyes and pouting.

"How many of the clients?" Bubbles sighs, silently praying for Buttercup.

"A good number" he shrugs, but then there's a sudden dazed look in his eyes as he starts drooling "Damn, those demon girls really know how to satisfy a guy with their tongues—"

Bubbles throws a cushion straight into his face and he lets out a startled meow as he falls off of the couch entirely.

Scrambling to sit back onto the sofa, Butch gawks at her "The fuck was that for?!"

Shaking her head, Bubbles grabs her purse "I have no idea what Buttercup sees in you" she mutters, rolling her eyes before grabbing her wand and opening up a portal.

Butch falters at her words, surprise etched on his face and ears suddenly drooping "Hey…what do you mean by—"

"I'm going up to the human world!" she announces suddenly, not having heard any of what Butch had just said "Time works differently there so I shouldn't be gone for more than a few hours! Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge and for the love of god, do NOT make a mess in my home!"

Butch gapes "Wait Wha—"

"Toodles darling!" and with that Bubbles blows him a kiss before she steps into the glowing energy of the galaxy before it closes right behind her, leaving Butch to merely gawk at the empty spot where Bubbles had stood.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he shrieks.

When Bubbles firsts steps back into the human world, she's greeted by the crisp smell of air pollution and prays that her skin makes it out okay.

She's greeted with a semi-empty street and begins to make her way down to the high end part of the city with her mind set.

She waves her wand offhandedly and erases the minds of those who'd seen her step out of the portal before going on with her day in order to figure out a solution to the mess Butch had made.

With a mind in a state of turmoil, she knew where she needed to go.

* * *

"Yes, one big mac meal please," Bubbles smiles brightly at the teenager behind the till who used the monitor in front of him to tap her order down,

"Any sauces?" He asks with a thick French accent.

"Barbeque, please."

"Eating in or take away?"

She blinks, realising that she doesn't really know the area she's in and wouldn't really have anywhere to sit if she were to leave this fine establishment "Uh…eating in."

He nods while getting her order sorted, "that'll be four-ninety nine madam."

Bubbles hums happily as she unzips her wallet and hands him a fiver before accepting her penny change and receipt. She makes her way to the 'collection' point with a skip in her step.

It's not long before her meal is being called out by another employee and she's found herself sitting on one of the tables by her lonesome.

After all, who the hell could work on an empty stomach?

Now seated in one of the more comfier booths, Bubbles took the time to unwrap her burger and take a larger bite before finally being able to restart her thinking

She'd turned Butch into a cat—nothing she couldn't handle.

All she really had to do was go see the witch of the forest and figure out a cure.

No big.

* * *

**A/N: For the record—I did not intentionally mean to create this**


	2. Death tasted sweet

**A/N: Oh, would you look at that. An update **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, you turned Butch into a cat huh?" Robin asked, stirring her cup of earl grey and admiring the rabbits who were moving in the distance.

Looking exhausted, Bubbles rested her face in her palm as her elbow was against the table "I think I turned him into my familiar— which I really, really hope I didn't"

Robin giggled, blowing her cup to cool down her tea as they sat in her garden "Well. I'm not going to lie, I've never actually heard of cases where someone's turned their friend into their familiar before"

"Yes, yes. We can all agree that I'm a special case" Bubbles rolled her eyes, waving the brunette off "Do you think there's any way to see if I could change him back?" she pouted.

Humming, Robin looked considerate "Well, first I need to see if you've really joined both of your souls together" she snorted at the look of pure disgust and horror on the blonde's features.

"Honestly though? If he is really stuck as your familiar now, at least you're protected"

Bubbles let out a loud snort "Oh yes. A small, black kitty cat. No one will dare to come near me with Sir whiskers around."

Robin laughed as a timer went off "Alright. This would've been easier with Butch around but I can make do" gesturing for the blonde to get up, Robin went back inside "The potion should be ready"

Bubbles eagerly followed and stood next to her.

"Can I get like, a strand of hair please?"

"Huh?" she blinked "Oh yeah, sure" Wincing, the blonde plucked one of her hairs and put it into the cauldron, watching as it immediately took effect and turned the liquid blue,

"Neat" she observed causing Robin to let out another giggle before grabbing a large wooden spoon and stirring the concoction.

"Guess Blue is your lucky colour today Bubbly"

Bubbles shrugged while Robin stirred

"How long did you say it's been? A day right?" the brunette span around, reaching for one of her shelves and grabbing a vial before waiting for the blonde to nod in confirmation before she opened the vile and poured the liquid inside

"…Now what?"

"Give it a minute"

The potion immediately turned into forest green and smoke blew into both of their faces causing the two to burst into a coughing fit

"Oh yeah—" Robin gasped, waving the smoke away from her face "He's definitely your familiar—look at it"

Peering into the cauldron, Bubbles could onto wince at the image of a cat appearing in the reflection

"We didn't even make a freaking contract!" Bubbles moaned "I don't understand how it even happened—Hold on" she blinked

"How many hours can we be apart?"

Robin squints into the cauldron "Roughly ten at most—though, I'd suggest not risking ten hours apart. He's going to end up pulled towards you despite being in different dimensions"

Bubbles groaned into her hands "My life is over. I'm going to die"

Giggling, Robin gave her a small smirk "Oh trust me Bubbles, I'm sure you could seduce your way out of death if you tried"

Bubbles snorted before a thought came to her

"Hold on—aren't you more of a seer?" she asked, eyes narrowing "Did you see any way I could possibly get out of this mess?"

"I mean, I guess there's a way you could break it" Robin said thoughtfully before rushing to open a window to let the fumes out

Bubbles perked up "Like what?"

"True love's kiss is said to break all spells—"

Bubbles smacks her with a spare wooden spoon causing the brunette to whine and hold her head

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and Bubbles leaned in, in apprehension

"Make a deal with the devil" Robin grinned

"Are you—shut up" Bubbles groans "You're absolutely no help, you know that?" she grabs her purse and bags before she heads for the exit.

"Come visit again Bubbly! I do enjoy our chats!" Robin calls out while the blonde sighs and opens the door.

"Oh—and Bubbles!"

Pausing, Bubbles turns back towards the witch of the forest, eyebrow raised

"Make sure you put some Chap-stick on honey," Bubbles stares in confusion while Robin smirks "You're going to need it"

Bubbles looks unamused before rolling her eyes "I'll see you in another decade or two, Robin"

_She knew she'd probably come back to see her in about a week_

* * *

The sound of car engines going by could be heard as a young woman huffed.

"Oh sure—'make a deal with the devil' she says. 'it'll be fun' she says" Bubbles rolled her eyes, walking down the streets of Paris while holding her shopping bags.

"That can't possibly be the only way to break the bond," she scoffed "Robin definitely knows more than she's letting on—the bitch"

She supposes it isn't that bad. It wouldn't really be too hard to convince Brick to help her out—he did have a soft spot for her after she'd been playing peacekeeper for his family for so long.

And it wasn't like Him could ever say no to her either since she was a regular at his events in the underworld.

But Buttercup—God, she had no idea how she was supposed to even give her the news.

_'Hey Butters! I accidentally turned your crush into my familiar so he's got to be around me for the majority of the day or he'll end up being dragged across by some invisible power back to my side'_

_Yikes._

It's too bad that while she's having this internal dilemma, it seems as though she was still not as accustomed to earth rules as she thought because the moment she crosses the road, her side is suddenly slammed by a vehicle and all of time freezes.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Bubbles mumbles as her soul's been wretched out of her body and the earth is unnaturally silent.

She did not just die

Whirling around, Bubbles feels herself almost stumble back at the man seated on a car which was going in the opposite direction to the very truck that had slammed into her.

He's seated in rather casual wear, silver hair short and messy. She's too far away to make out the colour of his eyes, but he's staring right through her and he's got a rather large scythe with him that has her taking a step back in alarm.

_This was death_

If she was still in her body, her mouth would've probably gone dry, but as it stands, she's become just a spirit—the world around them quite literally, on a pause

Instead of being all gloomy like she was expecting, he just smiles at her and hops off of the car and walks towards her "Bubbles Utonium, the witch of joy and laughter"

It's been eons since she's last heard of her real surname, and despite being face to face with the grim reaper, she's left with an odd feeling of tranquillity.

It makes her wonder if it's a power he possesses to reassure souls.

"You're-" she furrows her eyebrows at him and he's still smiling towards her patiently "You're a lot hotter than you should be for the grim reaper" Bubbles blurts out

His eyebrows seem to raise all the way to his hairline as he flushes "Well what were you expecting? A skeleton in a cloak?"

Bubbles finds her lips twitch—even when she was dead she could make death himself flustered

"A little, yeah"

He huffs, embarrassed "People seem to prefer me in this form—" he frowns, tugging at his sleeves "Makes guiding their spirits to the afterlife easier" he mumbles

_Oh_

_Oh right—she died_

Instinctively, she sucks in a large intake of air at the mention of the afterlife and her mind is suddenly on red alert. She doesn't even need air to fill her lungs but she feels as though she's about to start hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey, hey" he brings her attention back towards him by tilting her chin so that they were face to face "It's okay," he soothes and miraculously, it works.

Guess this is how he stops people from freaking out

It's then finally occurred to her that she's become rather transparent as she looks down at her hands. She's left tearing her eyes away from herself and forwards at the scene frozen in front of her, while her body was mangled under the tires of the truck

"Oh—ew" she blanched "I seriously died that fast from a road accident?"

Death blinks, bringing his attention towards the truck before gazing down towards her body "You should've really watched where you were going" he points out causing Bubbles to frown

Its silent for a moment, before Death sighs and reaches towards her "Come on, it's time to—"

"No!" she smacks his hand away and he's staring at her, stunned

"You can't just say no—you died!" he sputters

Bubbles finds her eyes narrowing "I can't die yet! I'm far too young"

"You've been alive for centuries—"

"Then I'm way too pretty to die!"

He pauses at that one, and Bubbles finds herself grinning in success.

By now, Death snaps out of it and is narrowing his eyes towards her, grabbing her by the shoulders and leaning in causing the blonde to freeze "Bubbles—you died. Look, I'm so sorry but you're dead"

Honestly, she should be listening but she's been alive for years and has learned to tune many things that she doesn't want to hear out. Instead, her eyes are wide as she focuses on a new realisation.

He's way too close

"Blue huh," she mutters distractedly, cogs started turning in her brain as she was finally close enough to see his face properly and determine the colour of his eyes.

_"Guess Blue is your lucky colour today, Bubbly"_

_"Oh trust me Bubbles, I'm sure you could seduce your way out of death if you tried"_

_"True love's kiss is said to break all spells—"_

_"Make sure you put some Chap-stick on honey, You're going to need it"_

Bubbles finds herself faltering "Oh my god—that bitch knew all along" she whispers, eyes widening before she focuses her attention back towards death. If she still had blood running through her veins, she would probably feel rushing heat in her cheeks and ears.

God, she was so lucky she wasn't currently in her body. Eyes quickly examining him from top to bottom, Bubbles realises that it was a good thing he was standing in flesh and bones instead of—well, just bones.

Well—he did blush before.

Finding her voice, Bubbles finds herself tilting her head "What about we come to a compromise?"

Raising an eyebrow, the man snorts "You can't cheat death, cutie."

The nickname made her lips twitch upwards and Bubbles leans against the hood of the car he previously occupied "Please?"

"No"

She pouts, but rather than sounding annoyed, there's amusement in his gaze and he sits onto the pole of his scythe, the way a witch would on their broom and Bubbles watches as he floats to her level in slight awe.

"You. Can't. Cheat. Death." he says, slow and deliberate as if teaching a child not to steal.

"You're saying that I can't cheat on you?" Bubbles asks, raising an eyebrow "Didn't know we were dating."

To her amazement, he almost falls off of his scythe and quickly regains his balance "W-What!?" he sputters, gawking and Bubbles feels herself smile as she jumps off of the car and towards him

"You know," she says, voice soft "For the Grim Reaper, you're a lot more human than I thought you would be"

This time, it's her who leans in and he stares in shock as she grabs his face in her hands "It's sweet," she mumbles before angling her head and letting their lips collide

_Please work, please work, please work_

* * *

The next time Bubbles opens her eyes, she's stumbling out of a portal, back in her living room with undamaged shopping bags and her purse in tow.

She's whipping her head around to examine her surroundings before throwing everything onto her rug and screaming on the top of her lungs, glee radiating off of her in tidal waves

_She's not transparent—she can feel, there's air in her lungs!_

Butch screeched, falling off of the couch in alarm as his fur stood "WHAT?! What's happening!?"

"I CHEATED DEATH BITCHES!"

* * *

**A/N: ****This really isn't a priority fic but it's just so much fun to write.**

**Honestly, this story isn't going to be too long. It'll probably have around six chapters max but who knows.**

**REVIEWS!**

**CandyLuv99:**** Thanks so much for enjoying the story so far! **

**Nate:**** Thank you so much! This was fun to write too!**

**Leeful:**** STOP SUCKING RY'S BANANA AND UPDATE MISFORTUNE YOU COWARD! Also ily LOL**

**FAVES/FOLLOWERS!**

**Thanks so much to: Exoristoi, Leeful, Londonrichmond89 (omg I live in London, wild), Melon-slice, NiqueMalfoy1, Pzkpop and xTimesNewRomanx, and Vip189 for following and favouriting! **


	3. Not all vampires are out for blood

**A/N: And we're back for another chapter folks!**

**Sorry for the long ass delay, I hope you're all safe and staying inside. My heart goes out to everyone whose been affected by the virus, and I really hope you and your loved ones are doing okay.**

**That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

Barely any time has passed since Bubbles Utonium has returned to the underworld and escaped death.

It's been essentially a day since she had 'died' and the fact that the grim reaper hasn't really shown up to smite her and drag her to the afterlife has her partially on the edge.

_Partially_, of course.

Butch, being the pampered princess that he is, rolls onto his back as Bubbles absentmindedly gives the dark furball a belly rub. There's a faint green glow that surrounds him and it only really appears when she zones out.

Actually, ever since she came back to life she's suddenly been able to see souls—though, she's really only seen Butch since she's gotten back so there wasn't really any certainty that she could see everyone's soul.

But still, that was fucking weird.

There were probably going to be consequences for her actions in the human world, but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Currently, there was a much larger issue at hand here-

"You think _Butters_ will spoil me like this if I show up at her place as a cat?" he asks, feeling as though he was living his best life "As in, if she doesn't realise its actually me" he clarifies.

She snorts, "As long as you keep your mouth shut, then yeah."

He grins "Fantastic. I'll definitely be paying her a visit."

Bubbles moves over to pet his head, scratching behind his ears and he immediately begins to—

"Oh my god" Bubbles gawks "Butch, are you purring?"

He stiffens immediately and hops off of her lap "No" he sniffs, stubborn.

"You totally just were"

"…..Yeah, you right." he made his way back, deciding to forfeit up his pride for the sake of his sudden feline instincts "Do it again."

Bubbles just rolls her eyes.

* * *

The next day, It was a strange morning for the witch of joy and laughter when Brick Jojo came and knocked on her door.

…Okay, no that way a lie.

She lived upstairs in her café so it's not like she had a doorbell he could ring— and he just materialised into her living room out of nowhere and scared the living shit out of her.

"Let me get this straight" Bubbles blinks "you want me to find your soulmate?" She asks Brick, the prince of the Underworld himself, with a surge of excitement filling her veins "all you had to do was ask silly! Come sit"

It was bizarre. Brick really wasn't one for romance, but it wasn't like she could deny royalty (or the chance to play matchmaker). Ignoring the dark red aura he seemed to be emitting, Bubbles finds herself already grabbing onto his arm and skipping towards a room that looked like it came from a stereotypical circus.

The room was dark and had low lighting. The curtains shut and in the far back of the room was a table covered in a deep navy cloth. A crystal ball illuminating in a cool white in centre.

"I'm so excited!" Bubbles beamed, seating Brick down (who looked very much so like he regretted stepping out of his castle), before moving to sit opposite him and pulled the crystal ball towards her.

Butch meowed, stepping into the room and sitting down on a chair in the corner. He curled up into a comfortable position but his green eyes were alert.

"I didn't know that you got a familiar," Brick notes, raising an eyebrow towards the cat and Bubbles laughs. There's something off about her and Brick can't shake the feeling that she's suddenly _wrong_.

But its Bubbles, someone he's known for _centuries_, so he shoves the feeling in the back of his mind and refocuses all of his attention onto her.

"Yeah—I just got him like, two days ago. Neat right?" Bubbles then tilts her head, a smile adorning her features "What made you want to find your soulmate all of a sudden?"

Rolling his eyes, Brick leans back into his chair, unbothered "I don't really care. Him's the one who's not been leaving this alone." He scoffs "I think he just wants me to take over the throne already." Despite trying to force it under the rug—there's something about Bubbles that's changed and he just can't place it.

It's sort of unnerving—she's suddenly _wrong_ somehow.

Humming in understanding, Bubbles finds her eyes twinkling "Yeah, but you're curious right? It's the only reason why you're here."

He scoffs, averting his eyes—still unable to shake off his feeling of unease but Bubbles's smile widens "Great! Let's get started!"

"Lace and sugar, demon galore which one of these bitches is Brick's whore—" she pauses, not noticing Brick's expression of pure bewilderment "wait, no my bad— that's the spell I use to find out about cheating."

Even Butch stares at her with an amused expression and if Brick wasn't right there, he would have probably started cackling.

Bubbles pouts "I had a really dodgy ex" Brick honestly has no words.

She then squints into her crystal ball "Whoa there. Someone's been busy." Bubbles snorts scrolling through the crystal as if it was a touch screen device "let's see here, Noel Adams, Amelia Romero, Monica Stewart— oh wow you might want to go to the doctors to check for STD's from the last one" she winces, unfazed by the sudden rise of flames surrounding Brick.

Butch snorts loudly and has to leave the room for a moment to 'cough'.

"Wait no, I think you're good" she shrugs before cracking her knuckles "She's clean—"

"Are you going to find my soulmate or not?" Brick snaps and Bubbles rolls her eyes at his temper.

They both turn around to the sound of sizzling and see a black cat throwing a bucket of water into the flames starting do devour her bookcase, successfully getting rid of them

"Thanks!" She calls out happily while Brick rolls his eyes.

If he wasn't used to Bubbles's shenanigans by now, then his temper could've done far worse.

Bubbles cracks her neck "Alright, round two" she closes her eyes and her hands hover over the ball _"Connected, protected a soulmate is true. Although distances apart, we need to see you—" _Brick blinks, surprised by the sudden glow that seemed to adorn the blonde "_The destined flame, never wrong nor winding, the red string of fate, long and binding."_

There's a surge of warm energy coursing through her, and its almost surprising how strong it feels. She feels a response immediately and opens her eyes to direct her gaze onto the crystal ball, her face softening as she reads "Huh."

Brick narrows his eyes and leans forward, towards her "What? What does it say?"

"You're actually scheduled to meet your soulmate pretty soon actually" Bubbles notes, smiling lightly as she continued to read.

The demon's eyes seemed to widen slightly "I am?"

"Mhmm!" Bubbles touched the crystal and it shone brighter, causing Brick and Butch to both shield their eyes from the light.

"Whoa- you're going to really like her"

Brick frowned "Can't I get like—an image of her or something? Is she a demon?"

"I'm not a proper seer." Bubbles shrugged "my specialty lies with onieromancy, and word based spells. I can't see your future in detail but I can see your emotions—and honey, your emotions are pretty strong for this one."

"How do you know I'm not just mad if they're 'pretty strong'." Brick scoffed

"Because there's way too much happiness I'm seeing" she says softly and Brick falters, stiffening. "I'll admit, you won't start off on the best terms" she winces, "But that's how all good love stories start right? There's agitation—lots of it from both ends but it gradually becomes something worth protecting."

Brick just stares at the crystal ball. For the first time, there's uncertainty in his gaze before he catches the time and sighs,

"I've got to go, I'm late for a meeting with the sins."

Bubbles pouts "Already? You didn't even get a chance to try out my new recipe!"

"Later," he waves her off "I'm not trying to have Him screech at me and send me through a black hole again." He gets up and Bubbles obligingly waves her hand and opens a portal for him.

"Do come again soon Brick!" she beams "I do love our chats."

He supposes he can ask her about it next time—because despite the unease in his chest over how something is off with the blonde, he realises he also doesn't have all the time in the world and can probably figure out the issue at a much later date where his soul wasn't on the line.

Brick rolls his eyes but she sees his lips make the faintest twitch upwards before its gone again "Yeah, okay." He steps through the red swirls before it closes behind him and Bubbles is left sipping the remainder of her tea.

A black cat jumps onto the table and sits directly in front of her.

"Why'd you lie to him?" Butch asks, raising an eyebrow.

Bubbles smiles slyly behind her mug "I have no idea on what you're talking about"

Butch snorts "You can see them can't you? All the red strings of fate. You know exactly who everyone's attached to, so why lie?"

At this, Bubbles let's her innocent facade drop and laughs brightly "Because it's fun, silly!"

* * *

There's a loud banging at her door and Bubbles sits up in her bed looking exhausted.

An equally displeased Butch hisses, glaring at the door as if it was its fault for their sleep being disturbed.

She glances at the clock placed on her nightstand and her frown deepens at the letters blaring '3:46 am'.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" she groans and throws the covers off of her, causing Butch to jump into her previous position on the bed and pawing at the blankets. "It's today!?" she groans and half-heartedly stands up before heading for the door.

"Make sure to whoop their asses Bubbles!" Butch voices unhelpfully, sticking his head out of the covers "My beauty sleep needs to be avenged!"

She doesn't even have the motivation to retaliate and just settles for sending a minor hex his way before heading down the stairs and grumbling. In the distance, she hears Butch yelp from feeling the effects of her spell and she snickers.

If the sun wasn't up, then she wasn't either, morning person or not.

Though, in all fairness—she really should've seen this coming.

She knew it would happen, sure—but this soon? Bubbles pouted. She really thought she would've had at least a week or something before it would happen.

Speed walking through her café, she pauses to push a chair back into the table on reflex before conjuring up her wand and pointing it at the door for it to unlock before she swung it open.

Standing outside, dishevelled and fatigued stood Blossom. She had a thick hardcover book which was gripped tightly to her chest, despite how it looked as if it weighed more than Butch.

And Bubbles knew from experience that Butch was a heavy fucking cat.

"We need to talk."

"You have no idea how much my time tonight will cost you." Bubbles groans, massaging her temples. She really needed to work on her seer abilities.

Ugh. Another rationale to go visit Robin.

"What are you, a prostitute?" Blossom snaps impatiently

Bubbles gives her an unimpressed look and steps towards the side, allowing the ill-tempered vampire into her home.

* * *

Bubbles stares at her with sunken eyes before waving her hands for the kettle to turn on "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume something is wrong?"

"I ACCIDENTALLY SUMMONED THE PRINCE OF THE UNDERWORLD INTO MY KITCHEN. YES SOMETHING IS WRONG" Blossom snaps with panic lacing her tone.

The cat leaps up onto the coffee table and watches as Bubbles stirs her tea unaffected "Ah." She blinks "well that doesn't sound good" she sips her tea before pulling a face and grabbing the sugar "Go send him home then."

Butch finds himself nodding, clearly still vexed about having his beauty sleep interrupted and tries to make himself comfortable on one of the couches in the café. However, he doesn't succumb to sleep and instead watches the interaction with interest.

He's already connected the dots and Bubbles has to stop herself from grinning as she shares a look with him.

_It's her_

Blossom groans and paces around Bubbles's café, hand running through her hair in distress. "I can't! We made a freaking contract the moment I brought him here!"

Bubbles snorts rather loudly behind her mug "That sounds like a personal problem."

Blossom gives her a scathing glare "this isn't funny, Bubbles"

In return, Bubbles gives her an exhausted stare "it isn't but since you've forgotten, you've barged into my house when it's almost four in the morning and demanded for my help"

At that, the redhead deflates slightly and falters "…Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

Bubbles smiles and opens her arms and Blossom immediately accepts the invitation and wraps her arms around her "I know."

From the couch, Butch snorts and Blossom looks over towards him in confusion as he quickly tries to cover it up with a cough and she raises an eyebrow.

"Since when did you get a cat?"

* * *

**A/N****: Sorry for the short chapter! I'll probably work on making them longer eventually. **

**Thank you to all that followed/favourited this story! And to all my silent readers! **

**Reviews!**

**Carriedreamer:**** I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I'm really sorry for the delay! Thanks again for reviewing and I'm really happy you're enjoying it so far! Take care of yourself lovelie!**

**Leeful:**** GIRL BYE. Hope you enjoyed your cameo hoe LMAOOOOO. Btw imma need you to type considering you've got all these ideas for short fics/one-shots and like—THEY'RE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND? EXCUSE ME?! Hell nah, get to typing! **

**Candyluv99:**** Thank you so much for the review my lovelie! And yeah, Bubbles is wild LMAO. She saw an opportunity and took it. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter cause it was super fun to write up at the time! And girl yeah—****Leeful**** needs to update that masterpiece smh. Anyway thanks again for reviewing! Don't forget to take care of yourself lovelie!**

**Untouchable hexing witch:**** Thank you so much for reviewing hon! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I hope you're having a good day, and don't forget to take care of yourself, my lovelie!**

**Vip189: One update coming up! Hope you like it, my darling! **

**Happygoluckymegami:**** LOOOOL THANK YOU! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far haha! Honestly, that scene was ridiculously fun to write so I'm super thrilled you liked it! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you're having a great day!**


	4. Kitchen clubhouse

**A/N: And we're back with chapter 4 since I seem to only have motivation for this story rn so I have to use it before there's none left lmao.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE'S STAYING SAFE. I'm wishing everyone whose been affected by the outbreak the best.**

* * *

To put things bluntly, as much at Butch adored seeing other people's displeasure, he really did want Bubbles to sort out her priorities.

Preferably, like figuring out a way in turning him back into a regular shapeshifter and not letting him live the rest of his days as a common house pet.

It was also mildly irking that the blonde seemed to have no regard for her own establishment seeing as she was willing to open and close it whenever she pleased.

Seriously though, no customers meant he was very concerned for his pay check. He didn't care that he was rich—he was a valued member of staff.

…And there was also an elf who looked pretty hot, that he wouldn't mind flirting with again if given the chance.

Moving on, Butch wasn't impressed with being put on hold for Lady Dracula over here and her new beau Prince temperamental. Like seriously—could they not sort out their problems on their own? He didn't have the time for this (as entertaining as it was).

Grabbing blossom's arm, Brick pulls her over and pushes her long hair back so that the side of her neck was visible "Fix this." he said evenly, glaring at Bubbles who blinked and leaned in to stare at the symbol.

"Yikes—Blossy, you really got branded huh." she frowns, running her thumb along the golden outlines.

Flushing, Blossom smacks the pair away "Do you guys not know what personal space means?!" she huffs, rubbing at the side of her neck.

Brick rolls his eyes "Well how else is she supposed to know how to fix this mess—the one that you got us into!"

"You could've just asked!"

Bubbles watches in bemusement as she poured herself a mug of earl grey in Blossom's kitchen.

"Anyone else want a cup?" she asks and Blossom raises a hand causing Bubbles to smile and lean over to pour her a mug as well. "Brick?"

He scowls, but reluctantly nudges his own cup over for her to fill,

"Coffee's better." Brick mutters as he takes a sip of the scathing liquid, unperturbed while the other two women stare at him in blatant concern as they both wait for their cups to cool.

Butch sits there, mildly offended that he wasn't offered a cup until he realises that offering a cat a cup of tea would just be plain weird and pouts. Blossom reaches over and coos at him, petting him behind the ears and he immediately curls more into the touch.

Brick's exhausted and wants nothing more than the security and comfort of his own bed. As a demon, and someone whose lived very close in between the lines of life and death, his ability to see souls has only grown.

Being the only heir of the devil himself also made it easy for him to see anyone's expiration date—if he really tried.

So in all honesty, seeing Blossom's aura let him know that she was probably safe—but Bubbles?

He can't really blame it on the lack of sleep—something's been off about her since he had last visited and even now—

Her aura's been tainted somehow.

He really doesn't fucking understand it—it was like looking at a broken mug that had all its pieces glued back together again.

Brick scowls, feeling his level of annoyance rise.

He really should've just ditched that stupid meeting and asked what the hell had happened when he last had the chance. Now it'd just be awkward and he was stuck to some random Blossom.

Ugh.

Bubbles lets out a soft sigh, sipping her tea and skimming through the pages in the spell book "I can't guarantee anything. You've basically formed a deal with the devil Blossom, and whatever I do is honestly going to be a long-shot."

"Doesn't matter." The two redheads say in unison before grimacing at each other.

Clearing her throat, the vampire turns towards Bubbles "Even if there's a slim chance—we need this contract gone."

The blonde glances at the two of them for a moment before turning her attention back towards the book. "Brick, you're literally a demon yourself. You know we're probably going to need Him's permission—"

"Absolutely fucking not, I'd rather bleach my own eyebrows off."

Butch snorts but managed to look unbothered when the redhead glances at him. Though, what's sort of alarming is that he finds it kinda strange that he's beginning to see these 'red-strings of fate' if he concentrates on the pair.

Butch's tail sways as he narrows his eyes, unintentionally grasping onto Bubbles' magic and almost whistles at how haphazard the strings are. They're all over the room, some in knots, a tangle here and there, but undoubtedly—

Blossom and Brick were really soulmates.

Huh, who would've thought.

He can't keep the sight for long though, his vision becomes blurry and when he blinks a couple times and shakes his head the strings are gone.

Butch isn't really sure why he can see these things now—but he isn't dumb enough to believe that it hasn't got anything to do with Bubbles turning him into a cat.

It was also sort of annoying that he couldn't really see her string of fate. He would've loved to see the nut-job that she'd undoubtedly end up with—he also wanted a chance to see Buttercup with these newfound powers because—

Who the hell wouldn't want to know who Buttercup would be attached to?

Bubbles yawns, covering her mouth and flips through the thick magical book that Blossom had arrived with earlier in the night.

"Blossy, how exactly did you summon poor Brick over here into your kitchen?"

Butch actually sort of wonders if Bubbles already _knows_ how Brick had been summoned.

"Robin came over and gave me the book—"

"Say no more." Bubbles abruptly closed the book and stood up, waving her hand and summoning a small cauldron the size of a sauce pan and put it onto the stove.

The redhead makes a face but Brick narrows his eyes "No, I want to know just how in the hell I've been summoned to a damn kitchen in the middle of the night."

Butch sort of wants to know too, even if he was sleep deprived as hell.

"Robin gave me the book and told me to do this spell-"

"And so you do it? You don't think to question these things?" Brick snapped.

"Well I didn't think your grouchy ass would show up!"

There room is suddenly clouded with smoke and the pair paused in order to turn towards the source as Bubbles hummed and opened up a cupboard as if it were her own kitchen. "Do you have any frogs legs?"

"what the hell—Bubbles, I'm a vampire not a witch."

"And yet, I was still somehow summoned through a spell-book" Brick says haughtily before mumbling a spell. His eyes glowed faintly red before a dark haired male popped into the room in a suit.

Both Blossom and Butch gawked.

The man didn't look remotely concerned about this new setting and in turn focused all of his attention onto Brick before bowing.

"You called, Your grace?"

Brick sighed, rubbing his temples and motioned for Bubbles "Tell him what you need."

The witch perked up and smiled brightly as she summoned a piece of paper and began writing a short list of ingredients as Brick's assistant stood a respectable distance away as she relayed what she needed.

Blossom was growing rather concerned from the increased population in her kitchen. "What the hell—you just call people whenever you want to do you bidding?"

In turn, the demon gives her an unimpressed look "No fucking shit—I wouldn't know what the hell to buy, we're stuck together so I'd have to follow you, Bubbles can't leave the stove unattended and her cat sure as hell isn't going to be able to stroll through Witches-R-Us with a trolley."

Blossom gawks "The fucking audacity."

Bubbles falters for a moment, wincing and holding the side of her head causing everyone in the room to turn to her.

The vampire frowned "Bubbles, are you okay?"

Pausing, Bubbles lifted her gaze to meet Blossom's and her breath got caught in her throat at the sight.

There was a light pink hue surrounding her. Blinking she quickly turns to Brick and her eyes further widen at the red hue surrounding him.

"Bubbles?"

The blonde brings herself to look back towards the vampire and nods slowly "Yeah. Sorry." She shakes her head, confusion seeping into her tone.

"I just got a migraine."

The dark haired male doesn't pay any attention towards the supernatural beings in the room, he grabs the list and bows politely. Butch waves towards him as he disappears and Bubbles has to try not to gawk at the dark green that seemed to outline him.

But then her headache fades away and all the colourful hues are gone, and she has no idea what's caused them.

* * *

Bubbles stares at the bubbling white liquid in her cauldron, and Butch eyes it with distaste as he sits on the counter top.

"I don't think this is going to work." She announces and both red heads snap their heads towards her in alarm.

"What do you mean it's not going to work?!" Brick glares, standing beside her with Blossom quickly doing the same.

The witch lets out another yawn covered by the back of her hand before she grabs a vial of vampire blood and carefully pours two drops in before grabbing a grater and grating part of a demon's horn. The effect is immediate and the liquid immediately turns into a vibrant red.

Butch hands her a wooden spoon with his tail and she offers him a small smile before taking it to stir the liquid.

"I already told you—I'm a witch trying to break a devil's contract. I'm like ninety eight percent sure this isn't going to work."

"I don't care—just give me the drink already!"

Bubbles rolls her eyes and stirs the mixture one more time before grabbing a ladle and two cups to pour it into before heading into the living room where an intricate circle was made on the wooden floor.

Several candles were laid out surrounding the perimeter of the circle and the witch motioned them both towards opposite ends of it.

"You need to drink it at the same time—so cheers." Bubbles says, smiling lightly at the pair as she hands them both their drinks.

The cat snorts, despite being ready to knock out, he really can't wait to see how this befuddlement will go.

The two redheads stare at each other evenly before gulping the liquid down. The pair practically gag at the taste, Blossom looking like she had just eaten a lemon and Brick with an expression of pure regret.

"That was fucking disgusting Bubbles—what the hell."

"I honestly thought I was going to die."

Butch lets out an actual snort and for a moment, nothing happens. Bubbles just raises an eyebrow at the awkward silence that was beginning to stretch on.

Blossom frowns "Wasn't something supposed to—" she gasps as a scalding sensation takes over and she's grasping onto her neck as her life depends on it.

"Blossom!?" Bubbles shrieks and Brick's immediately at her side alarmed,

"What the hell did you give us Bubbles!?"

"I don't know—the freaking antidote!? If it's not working then it's because someone else's preventing it!"

"Who the fuck—"

There's a large ding sound as a red door appears in the centre of the kitchen, intricate patterns carved and everyone freezes and it opens up.

"Oh for the love of—"

"Brick!" Him admonishes, stepping out of the door in a white bathrobe "Just what the hell do you children think you're doing!? You're interrupting my bath time!"

Blossom's eyes manage to roll back and Brick swears loudly while hastily managing to hold onto her before she collapses onto the ground. Her hair falls and both Bubbles and Brick almost gasp at the circular symbol slowly changing from gold to red.

Him glares at the trio, eyes narrowed to slits and he adjusts the towel on his head "Well?!"

The younger demon just groans and glares back "We're trying to break a freaking contract over here!"

Bubbles on the other hand smiles brightly at the new being in the room and waves "Hi there, Your highness!"

Him refocuses his attention onto the blonde and squints at her before gasping, any anger left immediately diminishes "Oh, Bubbles my darling! How have you been?!"

"I've been good! How's—"

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Brick interrupts, before that horrid conversation escalates any further. He balances the vampire in his arms in a more secure grip and glares at his guardian.

"This girl summoned me and I want the contract gone."

Him stares at him blankly "First you interrupt my bath time, then you interrupt my conversations and now you demand things from me? Have I taught you no manners?!"

The demon doesn't relent "I want the contract gone—please."

Both, Bubbles and Butch hold back a snicker.

"No." Him scoffs before turning on his heel, ready to head back into his palace and subsequently, his bathtub. He was already feeling a draft and his rubber duck was waiting.

"You can't break off a contract—when she had summoned you, you had the opportunity to reject the call but you still answered." The devil shrugs, turning back to face the trio as he held onto the doorknob "If you really want the contract to be over then you need to fulfil her deepest wish."

Butch really wished he had popcorn—watching Brick's face go from annoyed to outright offended was probably the highlight of his morning so far.

"Her deepest wish—what am I? A genie? The fuck do you mean I've got to—"

"Oh, would you look at the time," Him draws, clearly unbothered by the beginning of what seemed to be his son's temper tantrum "as you can see, I am quite in the middle of something, so toodles." He twists the doorknob before blinking and turning back to Bubbles

"Oh, and Bubbles my love—"

There room's temperature seems to drop several degrees, and they're all startled by how serious the ruler of the Underworld looks.

Bubbles feels all the air escape her lungs as he bores into her eyes.

"It is not wise to play with death."

There's a stunned silence as Him enters the portal and closes the door behind him before it disappears in a flash of red light.

* * *

"Alright, what the hell does he mean by that?" Brick snaps towards her. The pair had managed to tuck Blossom into her bed in silence before heading down into the living room, Butch hot on their trails.

He can feel his core shift as he reaches for the power and refocuses his attention onto the blonde—he'd never once taken the liberty of trying to see her death date but he feels himself freeze as the numbers are jumbled—as if they had been scribbled out and re-written thousands of times.

She returns their gazes of concern levelly and she can practically see Brick's brain grind to a halt "Bubbles..." Brick says, concern slipping into his tone "You escaped death?"

"Barely," she scoffs "he wasn't what I was expecting at ALL. Do you have any idea how much SIMS I play? He looked absolutely NOTHING like the character!"

"Bubbles." Brick's tone is final and the blonde feels herself falter, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay, yeah." She sighs, "I went into the human world and died. I really don't fucking know how I did it, but I managed to cheat death in a nutshell."

The demon's expression grows more concerned and Bubbles finds herself biting the inside of her cheek.

She can feel Butch's gaze burning holes in her and finds herself avoiding meeting either of their eyes.

"How long?"

"Since I last went into the human world—so, around a week. I died from a car crash."

Brick's brows furrow at that "But that shouldn't be possible."

She shrugs "It was a fluke, really. I wasn't supposed to come back, but I did."

"No," He shakes his head, unsatisfied "Bubbles, if you died from a car crash your body shouldn't have survived the impact. Even if your soul did go back into your body, it should be mangled and you should be in a hospital."

There's a pause as Bubbles processes these words "You're right." She blinks slowly, suddenly realising this very obvious fact. "God—how did I miss that?"

There's a tense silence before Brick speaks "You didn't escape death Bubbles, he let you go."

* * *

**A/N: Badda-bing-Badda-boom.**

**Reviews:**

**Leeful:**** I NEED INSPIRATION FOR PWF SMH. Besides, you still have to type for misfortune and that ff that's making me cry. Pls and thank. **

**Happygoluckymegami:**** GIRL YOU'RE SPOT ON! Poor Butch and Bubbles—Butters is gonna kill them both, huh? Thanks for the review, gorgeous! And yes pls, you should definitely do that.**

**Untouchable hexing witch****: LMAO yeah, I wanted her to have a little bit of fun seeing as she's supposed to be 'the joy and the laughter'. I'M GLAD IT MADE YOU LAUGH LMAOOOO. Thanks so much for enjoying the story! **

**BlackRosesKira:**** Thank you so much! It's good to be back, but my motivation's been sort of at an all time low lately. Thanks so much for your kind review, I hope the same for you! **


	5. Dreamscape

"This is a terrible idea." Bubbles announces, making a face at one of the pages in her spell book.

"Please," Butch rolls his eyes. "What's the worst that could happen?"

She hums tapping the end of her wand against her cheek in thought as she gazes down towards a list of spells all crossed out, "We've already tried all of these, and they didn't work either." She snorts, "It's actually a miracle you didn't stay stuck as a chicken from spell number three." She draws a small star next to it and snickers.

_It could be useful in the future._

Scoffing, Butch saunters onto the coffee table and sits in front of her. "You totally did that one on purpose."

"I really didn't." she collapses backwards onto the couch, tilting her head to stick her tongue out at him. "But seriously though, none of these spells are going to work Butch."

Butch scowls. His eyes narrow at her, "And why exactly is that? You've been pessimistic about this entire thing." His tail swishes and Bubbles sighs, opting for sitting up instead.

"So here's the thing—the reason I don't think any of these spells are going to work is because there's something preventing them from working."

He stares blankly, before gasping and standing on all fours, his fur sticking up. "So the King is behind this?!"

"Wha—Butch, no." she blinks, "Him stopping Brick and Blossom's issue was because Brick was a demon, he has to follow certain rules—even if he is the prince."

The cat makes a face at that, causing Bubbles to snort and start petting him behind the ears in thought. "The reason we can't change you back to normal is because—uh,"

Butch isn't an idiot.

Looking at the way Bubbles seems to be avoiding meeting his eyes, he's pretty fucking certain she's about to say something that'll make him want to dig his claws into something in frustration.

"What did you do?"

She pouts at the tone before sighing and burying her face into her palms, "You somehow became my familiar."

There's a beat of silence.

"I beg your fucking pardon."

"Yeah, you're sort of bound to me until we figure out how this works." Bubbles said, wincing. "I'm sorry?"

Butch stares at her blankly and Bubbles can't help but inch back in her seat.

Jesus, cat's were horrifying.

"So, you're saying I'm stuck with you?"

"Pretty much."

"Absolutely fucking not. Fix this." He demands and Bubbles feels a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Don't you think I've been trying?!" she groans, "But our situation is stupidly rare—we didn't even form a contract and you weren't even an animal when it happened!"

"So why the hell did it happen!?"

She frowns, flipping through her spell book in thought. "It shouldn't be possible in all honesty." Coming across the section on familiars, Bubbles turns the book around so that Butch is able to have a look.

"You see here?" she points, "Usually, a witch would have to openly seek out a familiar, and the familiar itself would have to answer their call."

"But that wasn't the case with us." He says, tilting his head in confusion before blinking back up at her.

"Yeah, exactly." She nods, "It's supposed to be consensual. Realistically, if I had tried to get you to be my familiar I would've had to say a spell to conjure you to me and you'd have to want to respond to my call."

Butch scrunches his face as he skims through the double page in front of him. "So how do you reverse it?"

She shrugs, "It's the same thing. I recite a spell and on both parts, you have to agree to be let go."

"So why the fuck haven't we just done that before?"

Bubbles makes a face, "I tried it during your second night here. You snore really loud so I thought I'd give it a shot."

Butch just stares at her blankly, "Bubbles, are you fucking kidding me."

"Bitch, I wish. I had to move you to the couch because you were so damn loud and I STILL couldn't sleep."

He smacks her in the face with his tail at that and Bubbles rolls her eyes, "No, but seriously. I think I do know a way to turn you back into a human temporarily?"

He pauses at that, and immediately turns back round to face her. "Then why the hell didn't we just do that instead of all those bullshit spells we've been doing for the past few days!?"

Bubbles makes a face, "Because, I think I need to be in danger or something for it to work." She flips a few pages before stopping and pointing, "This one's about familiar abilities. They usually activate when the conjurer is under threat."

There's an abrupt silence after that, and Bubbles can't help but hold her breath as she watches Butch process this information.

"…If that's true then why wasn't I there when you died?" he asks, green eyes boring holes into the paper. "It says her I should've been transported towards you no matter how bad the distance was—Christ Bubbles, I didn't even fucking know you died till two days ago."

Chewing at her bottom lip, she shrugs before getting to her feet. "You weren't summoned because I didn't feel like I was in any danger when I died." She sighs walking towards her curtains before shutting them. "I have to feel like there's a threat or something for you to be dragged across the universe to help."

She then pauses, "Actually, that's kind of where my theory comes in—ideally, you're no use as protection when you're a cat. I think that when you actually do come to my aid, you'll be back to normal."

Butch doesn't know what to do with this information, "So what you're saying is—You have to be having a near death experience for me to be back to normal?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's fucked up."

She laughs, "Yeah, I know." She smiles at him apologetically before opening the door. "It's getting late, we'll figure out a plan tomorrow morning, okay?"

Butch doesn't feel reassured, but hops off of the table anyway and follows. "Are you going to open the café tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I probably should." She covers her mouth to hide a yawn as they head for her living room. "I saw one of my regular's in town earlier today and he's been asking when we'll be open."

"Was it the werewolf?"

"Wha—how'd you know?"

Butch smirks, walking in front of her and flicking his tail, "He has a crush on you."

"Mike? He does not!"

He shrugs, "Sure Bubbly, whatever you say. But he was definitely trying to flirt with you last time we were open."

Bubbles just gapes. "But I've seen his string of fate—it's not even tied to anyone in the underworld!"

"So? He was still ogling your legs the other day." He then turns towards her sharply, "If he's already got a soulmate and is still flirting with you then you better not become a homewrecker Bubbles. I've raised you better than this."

"Okay—I have a ten step Korean skin care routine to get to and you can go to bed!" She suddenly says, cheeks flared in annoyance as she made a beeline for her bathroom.

Butch only watched, snickering before heading towards her bedroom and to his lovely cat bed, (premium quality, of course). He'd had to use his own credit card to order himself a luxury green tartan, pyramid bed. It was ridiculously fluffy inside and his sudden feline instincts were left pleased.

Because If he was going to be stuck as a cat then he was going to be living as one in style, damn it.

* * *

She doesn't know how she got here.

The skies are soft with various shades of pinks and she can't help but feel a sense of tranquillity surrounding her being as she gazes at them. She's so enthralled in the colours that It only takes her a brief moment to realise that there are no clouds in the sky.

Tilting her head, Bubbles looks down before a dawning of realisation occurs.

Oh. There's no clouds up in the air above her because she's standing on them.

It all makes perfect sense now.

"Gotta admit Blondie, you do have a taste for vision."

Bubbles blinks, staring down at her hands and then up at him as if only now realising that he's there.

"Did I die?"

"Uh, yeah. Like three chapters ago. Keep up." He snorts, tone light as he swings the large scythe behind him, before making his way over towards her.

Bubbles just looks dazed "Am I on drugs?" She goes back to staring up towards the sky, and she swears she can see the stars now. "Did you drug me?"

"Wha— no!" He gawks before grabbing onto her shoulders "Stop looking away— Christ, this is why I hate going into people's dreams. Talking to the subconscious is a fucking pain."

She laughs at that, her mind half registering his words as she forces herself to look at him and not the pink swirls in the sky behind him.

"We're kind of in trouble, here." He admits.

At this, Bubbles frowns immediately, half-heartedly attempting not to zone out. "We are?"

"Yeah— Your soul wasn't supposed to return to the land of the living or the undead. It's sort of set off this huge imbalance."

Bubbles doesn't look concerned, "that sounds bad."

"It is bad." He deadpans, rolling his eyes. "Oh, by the way—Your zombie friend is on her way over. You should probably do something about that when you wake up."

"Buttercup?" Bubbles tilts her head and Death shrugs "How the hell do you expect me to know her name? I only know she's coming over because she's been causing a damn ruckus downtown."

She zones out at that, opting for gazing up at him in awe making him shuffle in discomfort. "Can you not do that—"

"Wasn't your hair silver before?" she squints in question. And as if to prove her point, she reaches out and runs her hand through it causing him to yelp, pulling away, flustered.

"Ugh—It's because you've freaking had to go and kiss me—"

"So you went and dyed your hair?" She sort of knows where this is going, the only problem was, her subconscious was the one in control, so she was really just blurting out whatever came to mind without a filter.

"No, you're making me turn back into a human!" He snaps and Bubbles falters. "Haven't you noticed you've been able to see freaking souls now? You're using _my_ sight."

_Oh. Well that explained the colourful outlines she had been seeing around people._

There's a lot of alarm bells that are ringing at this sudden information that she was processing—but in all honesty she couldn't feel anything other than serenity. "You mean I'm turning into the grim reaper?" she tilts her head.

"Absolutely fucking not, I'd rather throw myself into a damn blender. I'm still going to be a reaper but—I think you sort of fucked us both over since I'm sort of alive now?"

Bubbles hums before going back to her stargazing. "Blond suits you. Silver still looks pretty hot but—I don't know." She looks over at the crescent moon, half registering how bizarre it was to see the moon within a pink sky before turning back to look at him. "You look more comfortable I guess?"

Death huffs, suddenly feeling very warm as he kicks at the ground (was a cloud even considered as the ground?). "Of course it does. It used to be my natural hair colour back when I was alive." His hands find themselves stuffed into his pockets, cobalt eyes turning upwards towards the stars.

She nods, satisfied with this conclusion before pausing.

Wait.

Back when he was alive?!

Thousands of questions go rushing through her head, and she turns towards him, leaning against a rail that appeared at the edge of the cloud she was standing on so she doesn't fall to her doom.

"What's your name?" she almost wants to jump off of the edge entirely because that was honestly the furthest question she had in her mind, but she keeps zoning out and it's like various parts of her brain that she's used to shutting off are suddenly taking over.

Death falters at that, tearing his gaze away from the stars above to stare at her in surprise. "My name?"

"Yeah." She nods, "You have one, don't you?"

"Haven't used it in a while." He says, looking rather bewildered with this development. "Wait, this isn't why I came here—"

Bubbles looks over towards him and the world suddenly becomes a lot cooler around them. "I'll jump off this rail and wake up if you don't tell me it."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa—she'll do WHAT?!_

Apparently, her brain and mouth were no longer working together as a team but had instead had somehow become rivals, because she has no idea on what the hell is going on.

Evidently, he's just as shocked as she is with this sudden proclamation. "What the hell—are you always this impulsive?!"

This isn't the answer that her autopilot self was looking for, so Bubbles turns away from him to climb up onto the rail. She barely has the time to glance down before gasping as her arm is suddenly being grabbed and she's yanked away from the edge and pulled into his arms.

"I cannot believe how much of a spoiled brat you actually are. You seriously just do whatever you want, don't you?" He says, disbelief evident in his tone before his shoulders slump in defeat.

Bubbles waits patiently, as he gives her one final conceding look and sighs.

"I'm Boomer."

She smiles and the sky around them suddenly turns into a deep blue.

* * *

When the witch of joy and laughter wakes up the next morning, she's squinting up at the ceiling for almost an eternity as she tries to block out the sounds of the birds chirping out of her window.

She almost curls back to her side, ready to go back into slumber before everything suddenly comes crashing down.

"Crap." Bubbles sits up with such alarm that all the lights turn on— it even stirs Butch awake.

Popping his head out of the hole in his pyramid bed, he narrows his eyes lazily towards her, "What the hell do you want now?"

"Buttercup's coming."

There's a stunned silence.

"WHAT?!" he shrieks.

Now, suddenly both wide awake, the pair look at each other with wide eyes from across the room before letting out two, loud screeches in terror.

The two quickly scamper out of their respective beds and make a dash for the room that had her crystal ball.

"QUICKLY BUBBLES!" he leaps onto the table and paws at the ball in an attempt to activate it. "When is she getting here?!"

Bubbles sits herself down into her seat with such force that she almost topples over, before regaining her balance. "Oh my fucking God, why wasn't he more specific?!"

"Bubbles, I swear to god—"

"_Leering, gazing, bewitching to the mass, I summon the eye to find the lass. The one with the power, and the might, I wish to see the woman worthy of such fright!" _the words tumble out of her mouth ridiculously fast and with a tone of panic, and Butch bites at his claws in anticipation as a warm light once again engulfs the blonde.

His tail swishes from side to side as he watches Bubbles's pupils disappear in order to see either the future or find Butters—honestly, if he wasn't so anxious he would've found the act creepy as hell.

It takes a few moments of him trying to hold back the urge to start pacing across the table before Bubbles comes to.

As the light begins to subside, her blonde hair tumbles back down and over her shoulders as the spell wears off. "She's going to pull a Blossom." Bubbles groans and slumps into her seat, already dreading what the encounter will do to her beauty sleep.

"So, she's coming over at some ungodly hour in the morning?"

"I don't think it'll be that far." She massages her temples, "Probably around midnight."

"Oh, how lovely. Even less time on the countdown to my demise."

Bubbles gives him a flat look, "This is all because you didn't want to tell her what happened, you know."

In response, Butch leaps off of the table and makes his way back out of the room. "Of course I don't want to tell her—she'll never let me live it down if I do!"

Glancing at the clock, Bubbles almost cries in joy at seeing that she still had two and a half hours of sleep left and follows her familiar out of the door. "But you'd rather her worry her ass off going to hell and back looking for you instead?"

Butch freezes mid step at that, ears dropping slightly. Its much harder to hide his emotions as a cat than it was as a person and Bubbles eyes the way his tail seemed to be etching closer towards between his legs.

"She's not going to go that far." He mutters, walking back into the bedroom and making his way towards his bed.

"You're right." She says offhandedly, sitting back into her bed before waving at her wand so that all the lamps and candles go out. Bubbles lies down before pulling the duvet over herself. "She'd go further."

Butch doesn't find himself going back to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! **

**Reviews:**

**HappygoluckyMegami:**** We're definitely not in Townsville honey, LMAO. We'll get to Blossom's wish in the upcoming chapters! Until then, stay tuned lovelie! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thank you so much for your review!**

**Untouchable hexing witch: One serving of Butch and Buttercup coming up! They'll finally get a chance to reunite in the upcoming chapters, haha. Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm glad you liked chapter four! I had fun writing that scene with Him in his fluffy bathrobe the most, actually! Thanks so much for the kind review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! c:**

**Leeful:**** You're such a crackhead LMAO ILY. Omg YEAH, YOU'VE BEEN WORKING TOO MUCH SMH. YOU NEED TO BREATHE FAM, YOU'RE MAKING ME TURN INTO A DAMN MOTHER HEN OVER HERE UGH. We all know that should be Livy's job since she's the oldest but nah, your bitchass had to give that position to ME. Girl—don't even get me started, where the hell is YOUR motivation?! I feel like I gotta come travel across the globe just to motivate your ass to type! UGH BLESS BUTCH MAN. He's our comedy relief king, at his finest. Yeah, I'm not surprised Ry's like Brick seeing your track record smh. Thank fuck Eric ain't like this. ANYWAY GO TYPE! I'M WAITING TO SEE YOUR UPCOMING MASTERPIECES HOE!**

**Alex-huitzilli:**** Thank you so much! I'm so glad they seem natural and in character, that honestly takes a load off of my shoulders haha. OMG RIGHT? Butch and Bubbles would make the ultimate comedic duo and no one can change my mind smh. Thanks so much for enjoying my story and for your kind words! Me and my family are doing fine, and I can only wish the same for you! **

**THANKS SO MUCH YA'LL. PLS REMEMBER TO STAY HOME DURING THIS PANDEMIC!**


End file.
